A Duel Set in Stone
A Duel Set in Stone is the fourth episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 3/9/2016. Story It’s the night before the second round, as Dakota and Steve walk towards their room. Peach walks by, swaying her hips as she walks. Steve turns his head and follows Peach, Dakota not noticing. Steve: Hey there good looking. Peach: Huh? Peach turns to look in a seductive manner, perking her lips. A Diglett pops out of the ground, eyeing Steve. Peach: You mean me? Steve: Oh, yeah. You’re one fine looking bii, (He spots Diglett) beauty. You so fine, I just want to eat you up. Peach: (Laughing) Oh, stop it! I think I’m blushing! Steve: How about you leave that Mario and come with me? I’ll be sure to handle that, uh, bomber with proper respect. Peach: (Flirtatiously) You want to touch my bomber? Steve: Oh, h*ll yeah! (He looks confused.) How did I say a star in that? Peach: Well, (She slaps her side.) Come reach for it. Steve is awestruck, as he extends his hand out. Peach: Ha, cha! Peach swings her hips away from Steve, as she leaps and slams Peach Bomber into Steve. A heart explosion occurs, as Steve goes flying, cratering into a wall. Dakota had just rounded the corner, and turns back around to look. Dakota: Can you not keep your hands to yourself for 5 minutes?! In the forest, Zero Suit Samus is training against Samus, using Steelix to battle Magnezone. Zero Suit: Steelix, Iron Tail! Steelix goes for Iron Tail, as Samus types in the command, Magnezone using Spark to block it. Zero Suit: Uragh! Not enough. We have to be stronger to defeat Ridley! Voice: Sounds like you could use some help. Zero Suit turns, Palutena coming out from behind a tree. Palutena: The two of you should be training together, instead of against each other. Zero Suit: I don’t have time for this, angel. Either offer your assistance, or stop interfering with my training. Palutena: (Chuckling) Since you asked so nicely, I’l help. I even brought a friend. Lucina comes out of the trees as well, eager. Lucina: If you’re going to be ready for your match, then we better get started. Scizor! Lucina chooses Scizor, her ready to go. Palutena pulls out a Pokéball, choosing Togekiss. Scizor: Scizor! Togekiss: Toge! Zero Suit: (Smirking) Very well. Bring it. Battle armor, initiate training mode omega. End Scene Scene Change: The second round. Team Blade has just defeated Team Emblem. Morton: That was a pretty good match. But now, the match I think we’ve all been waiting for is about to commence. The grudge match of the century, Samus vs. Ridley! And, whoever else is involved in this match. Kat & Ana: Make your bets now! Palutena: 2000 gold on Samus. Lucina: 500 on Samus! Bowser: 4000 on Secret! Wario: 3000 on Secret! Dedede: 100,000 on Samus! Fox: Do you really need to out bet everyone? Wario: I like it when he does. I can get rich off him! 2500 on Secret! Meta Knight: 800 on Samus. Captain Falcon: Yeah, baby! 1500 on Samus! Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! Kat: Just double checking. You said 200 on Samus? Pac-Man: (Nodding) Wacka wacka! Donkey Kong: Ooh ooh! Kat: DK’s got 600 on Samus! Wolf: Now, who would I be if I didn’t profit from this endeavor? 1000 on Secret! Roy K: And, begin! Ana: Cease betting! Wario: The battle of a lifetime is about to begin! Zero Suit: Steelix, go! Zero Suit Samus throws a Pokéball, choosing Steelix. Samus fires its Pokéball, choosing Magnezone. Ridley flies onto the field, as Porky leaps onto the field. Ridley throws his Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Garchomp: Garchomp! Porky’s mecha bed fires a Pokéball, choosing Metagross. Metagross: Meta! Steve: Oh, great. Dakota: What? Steve: I just realized that I’ll have to translate everything that grubby lizard says. Ridley roars at Steve, snapping his jaws at him. Steve: Hey, that’s not very polite! I should call Resetti on you! We’re good buds! Dakota: That’s a major bluff, if I’ve ever heard one. Ridley roars, as Garchomp flies forward with Dragon Rush. Zero Suit: Steelix, block it with Crunch! Steelix shoots forward fast, catching Garchomp in her jaws with Crunch. Both Pokémon groan, as Steelix’s mouth gets roughed up. Palutena: Rough Skin?! They didn’t display that last match. Porky releases a series of beeps, as Metagross leaps into the air, going for Earthquake. Samus types rapidly on the gun arm, as Magnezone uses Magnet Bomb, the attack intensified by magnetic pulse waves. Metagross falls past Magnezone, as it’s stopped in midair, caught. Lucina: There it is! The Magnet Bomb Magnet Pull combo she perfected! Samus types again, Magnezone firing Signal Beam at the trapped Metagross. Zero Suit: Toss it up and use Iron Tail! Ridley: (Roars) Steelix tosses Garchomp into the air, as she swings Iron Tail at Garchomp. Garchomp blocks it with Brick Break, the attack digging Steelix into the ground. Zero Suit: Steelix, Automotize! Steelix roars to the sky, as her body glows white. She sheds a layer of steel off its body, as she slims down. Garchomp fires Fire Blast, hitting Magnezone, stopping its Magnet Trap. Metagross hits the ground, using Earthquake. The attack tears through the arena, injuring Steelix. Zero Suit: Metagross is the primary concern in this battle. Steelix, Bulldoze! Steelix slams the ground with her tail, Bulldoze shooting at Metagross. Metagross uses Magnet Rise, going over the ground. Samus types in a command, as Magnezone goes in with Spark. Ridley cackles and roars, as Garchomp shoots Fire Blast, blasting Magnezone away. Magnezone fires Flash Cannon, as Garchomp uses Giga Impact, blocking the Flash Cannon. Garchomp hits Magnezone, defeating it. Roy K: Whoa. Intense. Magnezone is unable to battle! Zero Suit: It’s all or nothing, Steelix! Crunch! Steelix goes to Crunch Metagross, as it leaps into the air for Earthquake. Steelix shoots up, Crunching it in the air. An explosion wave occurs, as Metagross drops. Porky beeps in distress. Roy K: Metagross is unable to battle! Morton: Yes! Now we’re talking! Zero Suit Samus vs. Ridley! Lucina: Lady Palutena, do you think she can do it? Palutena: We’ll see soon enough. Zero Suit: Iron Tail! Ridley roars back in response, Garchomp parrying Iron Tail with Brick Break. Steelix then lunges in with Crunch, as Garchomp breathes Fire Blast, Steelix going through it. She Crunches Garchomp, injured by the Rough Skin. Steelix shakes Garchomp like a ragdoll, throwing him to the ground. Zero Suit: Now Bulldoze! Steelix strikes the ground, Bulldoze hitting Garchomp. Ridley roars, as Garchomp goes for Giga Impact. Garchomp hits Steelix hard, as Steelix falls backwards, crashing into the stands. Roy K: Uh, well, Steelix is unable to battle. The winner, is Team Secret! The majority of the crowd: BOO! Morton: I honestly didn’t see that coming! Samus lost! I bet all the readers are surprised too! Ridley cackles at Zero Suit Samus, as she falls to her knees, returning Steelix. Ridley returns Garchomp, roaring as he flies off. Ian: What’d he say? Steve: “Serves you right.” That guy’s a monster. Hope we don’t have to fight him. Dakota: We have to win this match first. Morton: Let’s go on to the final match of the second round! Team Mario vs. Team Very Best! Steve: (Singing) Like no one ever was! Peach: (Distraught) Mario, that’s the one! He’s the one who harassed me! Mario: Him?! Steve: Me?! Dakota: What did you do this time?! Peach: He tried to assault me, and reach for my, bomber. Mario’s eyes light on fire, as he glows with the Final Smash aura, the sky darkening to match. Mario: You will be a sorry! For Supa Mario will obliterate the one who tries to harm my princess! Steve: She’s blowing this way out of proportion! Kat & Ana: Place your bets! Everyone stays silent and not moving, as the battlers take to the field. Ian: Why isn’t anyone betting? Luigi: Who’d bet against Mario in that state? Dakota faces Steve, grabbing him by the shoulders. Dakota: Steve. You are the only person in the world that could make an enemy out of the most influential and powerful video game character IN THE UNIVERSE! Why do you have to be so you?! Mario: Let’s a go, Snorlax! Peach: Hee-hee. Bellossom! Steve: Well, too late to apologize, I guess. Luxray, fix this mess! Dakota: Hugo, get us out of this! The trainers choose their Pokémon. Roy K: And, begin the slaughter! Steve: Slaughter? Mario: Fire Blast! Steve: Ah! Protect! Dakota: Go for Dynamic Punch! Peach: Uh-uh! Don’t interrupt Mario’s blind rage. Sleep Powder! Bellossom releases Sleep Powder, stopping Hugo as it goes for Dynamic Punch. Snorlax breathes Fire Blast, as Luxray blocks it with Protect. Snorlax leaps into the air, coming down with Body Slam. Steve: You’ve got to be kidding me! Luxray, dodge, and fire a Signal Beam at Bellossom! Luxray leaps back, though is blown back by the force of the collision. Snorlax gets up instantly, chasing Luxray. Mario: Heavy Slam! Steve: Discharge! Luxray fires Discharge, hitting Snorlax as it pushes through, striking and flattening Luxray. Snorlax gets up, Luxray flat as a pancake. Roy K: Luxray is unable to battle! Dakota: Oh, great. Now I have to try and salvage this match! Peach: Go ahead. Mario, that one egged the other one on to go after me. Dakota: What?! That’s a load of bleep! Peach: Let’s put him in his place! Bellossom, Magical Leaf! Mario: Then get a ready, for Surf! Bellossom hits Hugo with Magical Leaf, waking it up. Snorlax rides a Surf wave, coming at Hugo. Dakota: Try to break it with Earthquake! Hugo stomps the ground with Earthquake, shaking the Surf wave. It causes Surf to collapse, still slamming into Hugo. Hugo hits the ground, defeated. Roy K: Oh, for crying out! The winner is Team Toadstool. The punk Mario wins again. Steve: Yikes. That was scary. Dakota: I hope you learned something in all this. Steve: Yeah. Don’t flirt with Princess Peach. Dakota: That’s not, (sighs) forget it. Resetti: Wish I could. Resetti breaks out of the ground, looking at Steve. Steve: Heh-heh. Hey, Resetti. Resetti: Diglett had told me you had restrained yourself. But, in light of this new information, you’re going to have to get a reminder of what happens to perverts like you. Steve: Oh, no fair! She seduced me! Resetti: That’s what they all say! Resetti whistles, as three Digletts and three Dugtrios break out of the ground. They then retract back down, as the Digletts pop up around Steve. Steve: What the? Diglett: Diglett dig! Diglett dig! The Diglett retract, as the Dugtrio pop up. Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! The Dugtrio retract, as the Diglett pop up. Diglett: Diglett dig! Diglett dig! The Diglett retract, as the Dugtrio pop up. Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! Steve: Oh, not this again! The ground breaks underneath Steve, as he screams as he goes down the hole. Morton: And that ends the second round! Next time, we will begin the third round. To get ready for betting, here are, the next match ups! On the monitor, eight boxes go up, randomly shuffling. They pair up, forming the next matches. Team Combat vs. Team Aura, Team Undercovers vs. Team Secret, Team Toadstool vs. Team Triforce, and Team Blade vs. Team Evil. Morton: Until next time! Competing Characters * Team Samus ** Zero Suit Samus ** Samus * Team Secret ** Ridley ** Porky * Team Toadstool ** Mario ** Peach * Team Very Best ** Mii Brawler Dakota ** Mii Gunner Steve Non-Competing Characters * Kat & Ana * Palutena * Lucina * Bowser * Wario * Dedede * Fox * Meta Knight * Captain Falcon * Pac-Man * Donkey Kong * Wolf * Ian * Luigi * Mr. Resetti * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Steelix (Zero Suit's) * Magnezone (Samus') * Garchomp (Ridley's) * Metagross (Porky's) * Snorlax (Mario's) * Bellossom (Peach's) * Hugo the Golurk (Dakota's) * Luxray (Steve's) * Scizor (Lucina's) * Togekiss (Palutena's) * Diglett (x3) (Mr. Resetti's) * Dugtrio (x3) (Mr. Resetti's) Trivia * The match between Team Samus and Secret had the most character betting to date. * Ridley's Garchomp is the first Pokémon in any of my media to feature a Hidden ability, it being Rough Skin. * Steelix learned Crunch since her last battle, and Magnezone learned Signal Beam, both of them forgetting Hyper Beam. This makes Team Samus the first team to lose access to their Final Smashes during the tournament. * The match-ups for the third round have been set. Blog Posts * Super Smash Bros Battle Blog 5 Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle